Forum:Weapon Type pages
Currently, we have pages on every (if not, very close to it) weapon in the game. However, we don't have very many of what I've been calling "weapon type" pages that list all the different "versions" (for lack of a better term) of that weapon type. For example, if someone wants to learn about "battle axes" in general so they type "battle axes" into the search bar, they're taken not to a page but to a search for any articles containing the phrase "battle axes." Regular Page vs. Disambiguation Obviously, we should have SOME sort of page for all of the weapon types, and the way I see it there are two options: 1. A disambiguation page that lists all of the different "versions" of that weapon. 2. A regular page similar to the Throwing darts article that was just created which gives a little info on the general use, pros/cons, creation, etc. of that weapon type and lists all of the "versions" of that weapon type. Other Issues Although it will take slightly more work, I think the second option is preferable. Regardless, there are a few related items which I'd like to discuss as well: 3. Regarding page capitalization, should the "weapon type" page follow the same capitalization as the actual weapons or should it follow wiki standards. For example, Throwing Darts in-game are all capitalized (e.g. Rune Throwing Dart) but currently the Throwing darts page doesn't follow that trend. I read a past discussion about this regarding actual item pages and the consensus was to follow the in-game name, but should this apply to the "weapon type" pages as well. Also, would plural or singular be more acceptable? (e.g. "Throwing Dart" vs. "Throwing Darts")? 4. Once all of the "weapon type" pages are made, would it be okay to add a link to the weapon type in the title of the "equip2" template? 5. And finally, I think we need a disambiguation page for "sword" for obvious reasons. Should it list just the "weapon" type pages (e.g. just Long sword, short sword, etc.) or ALL of the sword item pages (Rune Long Sword, Adamant Short Sword, etc.)? Maple Grove Discussion 1/2. I think a "regular" page would be preferred over a simple disambiguation page. 3. Follow capitalization of the rest of the item pages of that type, e.g. Throwing Dart. Should also follow plurality/singularity of rest of the items of that type. 4. Absolutely 5. Although it would be a LOT of links, I think all of the weapons should be added. Also might want to include some of the quest weapons, swordfish, etc. Lakster37 16:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Support 1-5 - These ideas sound pretty good to me. I like the look of the throwing darts page and it makes sense to have a page for each weapon type. I'm ok with however we do capitalization as long as it's consistent. Yes, add those links to the navboxes, by all means. And yes, "Sword" will probably be a big disambig page, but thats cause there's a lot of things people could mean when they say sword. Good ideas. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 19:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC)